1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clothing and apparel, and more specifically to apparel formed of a relatively wide or open mesh net material for wear as outerwear or underwear, depending upon the specific configuration of the apparel. The apparel of the present invention may be formed of stretch or non-stretch material, as desired, and may be colored or shaded to match or contrast with the wearer""s body, as desired. The present apparel may include one or more opaque panels or a lining of matching or contrasting color and formed of a more finely woven fabric material, as desired, for greater support in certain areas, and/or to serve as modesty panels where the present apparel is provided in a configuration for wear as an outer garment and is worn as swimwear, athletic wear, or otherwise exposed to public view.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally recognized that optimum personal health is best maintained by avoiding temperature extremes, among other factors. This can be difficult in tropical and subtropical areas of the world, and even in more temperate climates during the summer months. One of the major problems in such warm weather, is the evaporation of perspiration during and after exertion. The moisture remaining on the body due to perspiration after exertion, provides an ideal environment for various microorganisms which can lead to odors, skin rashes and other irritations and diseases, etc.
It is of course conventional, where custom permits and the wearer is comfortable with the clothing, to wear relatively few and/or abbreviated garments when exercising, swimming, etc. This results in a minimal amount of fabric to absorb moisture, thereby allowing perspiration or moisture on the wearer""s body to evaporate more readily, and minimizing the above noted problems. However, the relatively close weave of the generally opaque fabrics used for such apparel, and the lack of absorbency of stretch synthetic materials which are commonly used in such apparel, generally make it difficult for perspiration and moisture to evaporate from the body of the person wearing such apparel, particularly in those areas covered by the apparel.
This can be uncomfortable at best, and may lead to various undesirable conditions, such as odors, skin rashes, etc., as noted further above. While these conditions may be more readily encountered during heavy exertion and/or in water sports or activities, the difficulty in achieving the evaporation of perspiration may be encountered in other environments as well. This is particularly true in tropical climes where high heat and humidity are common, so that a person wearing conventional street attire cannot rid himself or herself of perspiration buildup due to the lack of evaporation caused by the high humidity.
The present invention responds to this problem by providing a number of different configurations or embodiments of apparel which provide for increased air circulation over the body of the person wearing the apparel. The various embodiments of the present apparel are each formed of a relatively wide or open gauge or mesh net material, in order to provide optimum comfort for the wearer in warm and/or humid environments. The present apparel may be configured for wear as mens"" or women""s undergarments, with the relatively high exposure provided by the open mesh or net being covered by outer garments as required or desired. The open mesh or net material of the present apparel when configured as undergarments, provides significantly greater air circulation immediately adjacent the body of the wearer, thus promoting the evaporation of perspiration and greater comfort for the wearer.
The present net or mesh garments may also be configured for use as outer wear (e.g., swim and athletic apparel, dance apparel, etc.) as well, if so desired. In such cases, additional opaque panels may be added within the mesh to serve as concealment for critical areas of the body (pubic area, women""s breasts, etc.). Such opaque panels may be continuous throughout the entire mesh garment, or may serve to cover and conceal only those critical areas where coverage is required due to convention and community standards. Such additional panels may assist in providing additional support to certain portions of the anatomy, as well, and may be colored in any matching or contrasting colors, as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,937, issued on Jan. 12, 1932 to Ewen C. Duff, titled xe2x80x9cApparel Garment,xe2x80x9d describes a combination girdle and brassiere garment, with the two components being joined only by a single front panel which extends over the stomach and midriff of the wearer. The front panel is described as being formed of a stretch material, but the weave is sufficiently fine (i.e., xe2x80x9cglovesilk,xe2x80x9d per column 2, line 78 of the disclosure) that it is essentially opaque and does not provide the xe2x80x9cbreathabilityxe2x80x9d or open mesh configuration of the present invention, to allow good air circulation. In fact, the form retaining characteristics of at least the girdle portion of the Duff garment teach away from any relatively open mesh or net construction, due to the requirement for increased support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,227, issued on May 30, 1933 to James J. Galligan et al., titled xe2x80x9cCrinkled Rubber Bathing Suit,xe2x80x9d describes a womens"" swimsuit which is formed of a rubberized material, as the title of the Galligan et al. U.S. Patent indicates. The Galligan et al. material comprises two finely ribbed plies of thin rubber sheet material laminated together. The use of such material teaches away from the present invention, as such rubberized material does not allow the skin beneath the material to breathe, nor does it allow moisture to evaporate from the body where covered by such material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,198, issued on Jul. 15, 1941 to Horace A. Carter, titled xe2x80x9cGarment Construction,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of an undergarment formed of a tubular knit fabric material. The knit material is formed of both elastic and inelastic yarns, with the elastic yarns running in a straight pattern about the fabric and the inelastic yarns being knitted together to provide resilience, as is conventional in such fabrics. The knit weave of the Carter material is relatively fine, as is evidenced from the garment illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the disclosure. No widely spaced net mesh, nor optional removable or permanent inner liner, are disclosed by Carter in his garment construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,506, issued on Jul. 29, 1941 to Paul Snyder, titled xe2x80x9cUndergarment,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of a pair of undershorts or briefs. The undergarment appears to be intended as mens"" wear, but Snyder does not make this clear in his disclosure. The Snyder undergarment is constructed of a series of relatively finely woven fabric panels, and includes various elastic panels therein to allow the structure to give when the wearer bends and moves. No relatively open mesh or large scale gauge net material is disclosed by Snyder in his undergarment construction, nor is any means of using such an undergarment as outerwear (swimwear, etc.) by means of appropriate modesty panels or inner liners, as provided by various embodiments of the present clothing articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,589, issued on Aug. 1, 1967 to Albert M. Cohen et al., titled xe2x80x9cSwim Garment With Built-In Control Support,xe2x80x9d describes conventional loose fitting, boxer type swim trunks incorporating a form fitting inner liner permanently installed within the shorts or trunks. Cohen et al. describe the front and back panels of the liner material as being of xe2x80x9cpower net constructionxe2x80x9d (col. 2, lines 32-33), but the illustration of this material in FIG. 3 of the Cohen et al. U.S. Patent is of a non-woven latticework pattern, rather than being a woven or knit material. In any event, the Cohen et al. suit construction teaches away from the configuration of the present garments, in that Cohen et al. provide an outer garment formed of a relatively tightly woven fabric material, rather than forming the outer garment of an open mesh or wide gauge net material, as in the present garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,844, issued on Nov. 25, 1969 to Andre H. Silvain, titled xe2x80x9cForm-Fitting Seamless Garment And Method,xe2x80x9d describes various embodiments of a women""s undergarment which may cover substantially the entire torso, or only the area between waist and thighs. The lower portion of the garment is formed of a tightly knit yarn, and is intended to provide control in the manner of a girdle or the like. Silvain does not disclose the use of a widely spaced mesh or net material for his garment construction, and in fact such material would not be suitable for the purposes of the Silvain undergarment, with its function as a control garment or girdle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,106, issued on Jan. 19, 1971 to Leonard A. Rosner, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Undergarment,xe2x80x9d describes an upper brassiere and lower slip or girdle, with the upper and lower garments being joined partially about their mutual circumferences. They are separated from one another at the back, allowing the brassiere portion to be adjusted as desired, and facilitating donning the undergarment. Rosner is silent regarding the specific fabrics used, but the drawings appear to show a conventional finely woven fabric material for all portions of the undergarment. Such material does not provide the ventilation and xe2x80x9cbreathabilityxe2x80x9d of the widely spaced mesh or net material of which the present articles of clothing are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,895, issued on Oct. 16, 1984 to Masaru Shibusawa, titled xe2x80x9cShort Girdle,xe2x80x9d describes a specific construction for a generally panty-configured undergarment formed of closely woven resilient materials which provide control for the wearer. As noted above, this material does not provide the ventilation of a relatively open mesh or net material. No disclosure is made of any form of widely spaced mesh or net material for the construction of the Shibusawa garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,769, issued on May 1, 1990 to Peter Rickerl, titled xe2x80x9cWarp Knitted V-Shaped Briefs,xe2x80x9d describes the construction of a high-cut pattern or design, particularly for women""s underwear. The material used is relatively finely knit, in comparison to the relatively large gauge, open mesh net of which the present garments are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,140, issued on Jan. 8, 1991 to Richard Gimble, titled xe2x80x9cBackless, Strapless Ladies"" Body Briefer,xe2x80x9d describes a woman""s undergarment in which the required rigidity for the garment is provided by a series of bones or stays installed therein. Such construction teaches away from the flaccid, wide mesh net material of which the present garments are constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,957, issued on Jun. 18, 1991 to Mary A. Harvey, titled xe2x80x9cPanty Hose For Wearing Under An Abbreviated Outer Garment,xe2x80x9d describes a panty hose combination having a relatively low waistline and narrow crotch, so as to conceal the waistline and crotch beneath a G-string or similar abbreviated garment. The construction of panty hose, wherein the fabric material extends completely down the legs of the wearer, teaches away from the present articles of apparel, which teach that it is desirable to reduce the amount of fabric in contact with the wearer""s body in order to provide optimum ventilation and air circulation. The relatively fine mesh weave of the Harvey panty hose material, does not provide this benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,264, issued on Jun. 9, 1992 to Pearl E. Van Engel, titled xe2x80x9cWomen""s Bra And Panty Underwear,xe2x80x9d describes a combination garment which is formed xe2x80x9cof denier 30xe2x80x9d (col. 2, line27) or xe2x80x9ca lightweight denier 10 knit/mesh fabricxe2x80x9d (col. 2, line 32). Such yarn is used for nylon stockings and the like, and is much too light to provide the required structural strength of the relatively wide gauge net of which the present garments are constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,092, issued on Sep. 1, 1992 to Vivian D. Flowers, titled xe2x80x9cFlexible Abdominal Flattener,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively wide and flat band of material which extends around the waist and hips, with a second similar band of material extending from front to back through the crotch. The material is a woven elastic webbing (per the abstract) which is relatively heavy and thick in comparison to conventional clothing fabrics. Such material does not provide the desired ventilation and air circulation provided by the wide mesh net material of which the present articles of apparel are constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,706, issued on Aug. 24, 1993 to Robert M. Nalbandian, titled xe2x80x9cMale Garment With Scrotal Pouch,xe2x80x9d describes a male undergarment which loosely resembles the conventional athletic supporter, but which includes a genitalia pocket defined by two panels. The material of which the Nalbandian undergarment is formed, comprises relatively narrow bands. As such, they must be formed of relatively closely woven material in order to provide the required strength. Nalbandian does not disclose the use of a relatively large gauge or wide mesh material for his undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,511, issued on Nov. 15, 1994 to Christine G. Brewer, titled xe2x80x9cPanties And A Method Of Fabricating The Same,xe2x80x9d describes panty construction wherein the front panel is relatively narrow, and is twisted across the front. The crotch panel extends from the conventional back to join the narrow twisted front panel. Brewer is silent as to the material used, but no wide mesh net material is apparent in the disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,775, issued on Jun. 25, 1996 to Madonna A. Marenda, titled xe2x80x9cWomen""s Abdominal Support Garment,xe2x80x9d describes an undergarment having an elastic control panel with a waistband disposed over the upper portion of the control panel. This construction, as well as the control panel itself, comprises a laminated composite of two sheets or layers of closely woven fabric material. Such construction teaches away from the wide gauge net material of which the apparel of the present invention is constructed, with its ability to allow greater air circulation and ventilation for the body of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,880, issued on Jun. 12, 2001 to Robert M. Lyden, titled xe2x80x9cAthletic Shorts,xe2x80x9d describes an undergarment construction for wear by male or female athletes, beneath conventional athletic shorts or the like. While the construction differs between the two types of garments due to the anatomical differences between male and female wearers, the material remains the same for both types, i.e., resilient or non-stretch natural or synthetic fibers, spandex, etc., as described in column 7, lines 11-49. All of the materials of this relatively exhaustive list, comprise relatively fine weaves which do not provide the air circulation and ventilation of the relatively large gauge mesh or net of which the present articles of clothing are constructed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,511, issued on Jul. 24, 2001 to Mario P. Moretti, titled xe2x80x9cBreathable Garment To Be Worn To Improve The Comfort Of The Human Body,xe2x80x9d describes a relatively heavy, multiple layer outer garment which provides thermal insulation for the wearer. While the Moretti garment includes means for air circulation and ventilation, it teaches away from the wide gauge mesh net material of which the present garments are made. The Moretti garment is not suitable for wear in hot and humid conditions, as are the present articles of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,250, issued on Jun. 11, 2002 to Mark J. McNabb, titled xe2x80x9cVentilated Athletic Support Garment,xe2x80x9d describes a garment formed primarily of spandex material or the like, with a ventilated crotch gusset. The crotch gusset is formed of xe2x80x9can open meshxe2x80x9d (col. 4, line 12), but McNabb continues by stating that xe2x80x9cThe mesh is formed with between 75 and 125 openings per square inch in the relaxed state,xe2x80x9d (col. 4, lines 18-19), with a lesser number when the fabric is stretched. Moreover, McNabb states that the fabric material which he uses has xe2x80x9cbetween about 55 and 75 threads per square inchxe2x80x9d (col. 4, line 21). This does not at all compare with the xc2xe inch to two inch gauge of the net material of which the present garments are formed.
U.S. patent Publication Ser. No. 2002/92,084, published on Jul. 18, 2002, titled xe2x80x9cClothing Waist Portion Structure,xe2x80x9d describes a multiple ply, absorbent waistband for installation in conventional garments. The material is closely woven, and does not compare with the wide gauge net of the present garments.
French Patent Publication No. 2,653,976, published on May 10, 1991 to Claude Vernay, titled xe2x80x9cUndergarment Which Is Unrolled,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a device for assisting in fitting an undergarment, by unrolling the undergarment from a rolled state. A separate strip surrounds the top of the body, to which a three piece article (slip, pant, etc.) is attached. No disclosure is made of any specific type of fabric material for the assembly, and no wide gauge net or mesh material is apparent.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,366,988, published on Mar. 27, 2002 to Paul Brady, titled xe2x80x9cMale Undergarment,xe2x80x9d describes a pair of briefs or shorts having short leg lengths, but also including a frontal pouch for the male genitalia. The external appearance is much like that of the athletic shorts of the Lyden ""880 U.S. Patent, discussed further above. As in the case of the Lyden shorts and other shorts, briefs, and garments discussed further above, the undergarment of the Brady ""988 British Patent Publication is constructed of a relatively finely woven elastic fabric material. Such material cannot provide the ventilation and air circulation provided by the relatively large gauge mesh or net material of which the present articles of apparel are constructed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus articles of clothing providing increased air circulation solving the aforementioned problems are desired.
The present invention comprises a series of different embodiments of clothing or articles of apparel formed of a relatively wide gauge mesh or net material, and providing increased air circulation adjacent to the body of the wearer. The present clothing is particularly suitable for wear in very warm and humid climates, and allows perspiration to evaporate from the wearer much more readily than conventional clothing.
The present apparel may be constructed as underwear or outerwear for both men and women, as desired. Panels of more finely woven fabric may be installed in certain critical areas (i.e., male genitalia and women""s breast areas) for support in the case of underwear, and/or as modesty panels where the present garments are constructed as outerwear (swimsuits, athletic and dance wear, etc.). Alternatively, inner liners of a thin, but opaque, finely woven fabric may be removably or permanently installed within the present garments when worn as outer wear, to provide the coverage required by convention and law in most areas. The liners may be provided in a wide range of different colors, in order to match the skin tones of purchasers or wearers, or to contrast with those skin tones and/or with the color of the net or mesh of the apparel, as desired. Also, different gauges of mesh or net material may be combined in different areas of the same garment, and/or decorative panels or openings having different shapes than the mesh pattern used for the majority of the garment may be formed in the apparel, as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a series of embodiments of articles of clothing formed of a wide mesh net fabric material, and providing increased air circulation adjacent the body of the wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide such articles of apparel constructed for both men and women, and which may be adapted or modified for use as underwear or as outerwear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such clothing to include one or more panels of finely woven opaque fabric material at critical areas thereof, to provide additional support where required and/or to serve as modesty panels where the present apparel is worn as outerwear.
Still another object of the invention is to provide removable or permanently installed liners for the present apparel, with the liners being formed of thin, but opaque, finely woven fabric to provide coverage as required when the present apparel is worn as outerwear.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.